Benutzer Diskussion:Gänseblumnase
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Aschenpelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 18:25, 5. Mai 2012 Willkommen Hallo, willkommen im WaCa-Wiki. Ich wünsche dir hier viel Spaß! LG Mach ich gern. Ich hab da was für dich schau mal: LG Hallo ^^, Auch ein Willkommen von mir :3. Du kannst ja wenn Du willst in den Chat kommen dann können wir uns ein bisschen unterhalten. LG Leopardenschweif 07:36, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo! Viel Spaß bei diesem Wiki!WindheartxDyesternight 06:00, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, Welchen Chat meinst du denn? Den hier vom Wiki, oder den Irc-Channel? - 19:28, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich habe gesehen, was du Silberfluss geschrieben hast: Du musst eig. nur auf Chat beitreten drücken und schon bist du drin...LG Also wenn Du auf Chat beitreten ''drückst musst Du kurz warten Bis ~Gänseblumnase ist dem Chat beigetreten~ kommt. Dann klickst du auf das weiße Feld unten, schreibst die Nachricht rein und schicks es los. LG Leopardenschweif Bild Hab ich gern gemacht. Ich hab erst heute herausgefunden, wie das geht, deshalb bin ich im Katzen-Malen-Fieber. LG Danke für das Bild. Kann ich dich auf meinem Profil bei meinen Freunden eintragen? LG Hier dein Bild ^^ LG Leopardenschweif Hallo, Tut mir echt Leid, wegen der Bilder... Ich bin noch neu und wusste nicht, dass man sowas nicht hinzufügen darf... Ich werde ab jetzt CA bennutzen. Sei mir nicht Böse, ja? Von Sanddornpelz Hallo, Kannst du mir erklähren wie CA funktoniert? Ich steige da nicht durch. Ich hoffe ich nerve dich nicht. Von Sanddornpelz Danke Tausend dank das ist doch total shön! Ich wollte dir auch noch eins malen aber nur mit gimp weil die anderern da immer so schöne Bilder hinbeckommen das muss ich mir aner erst noch downloaden also nur noch ein bisschen Geduld ^^ Wie würdest du den als katze aussehen? LG und tausenden Dank deine Mondpfote 'Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume' 16:22, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hiera'r'chie Hey, Ich wollte dich jetzt mal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du das Wort ''Hiera'r'chie ständig falsch schreibst. Achte bitte in Zukunft darauf, dass du das zweite r'' nicht vergisst, denn es ist einfach lästig, wenn ständig jemand hinter deinen Bearbeitungen herverbessern muss. LG 09:33, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok, danke. Ich hab dich auch schon eingefügt^^ LG Biene 11:00, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Danke :) !!!! LG Eiskralle 18:22, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) :3 Hey^^ es tut mir voll leid, wenn dir Birkenpfote nicht gefällt, aber wir kennen uns ja nicht lange und ich weis nicht welche Katzen dir gefallen. Tut mir so leid, LG Biene 19:09, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Als wen soll ich dich dann einfügen? Biene Thanks Wow, danke! Das Bild ist total schön! LG Danke das ist wunder schön !!!!! :D LG 08:21, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wie ist Mückenstich gestorben? Bei der Beschreibung von Gänseblumnase wurde erwähnt dass Mückenstich schon gestorben ist. Arme Gänseblumnase! Wie ist das passiert? WindheartxDyesternight 12:34, 23. Mai 2012 wie Blaustern... mit Paint und danach verbessere ich mit PicMonkey,oder ist das nicht erlaubt? Von Wind Chatten ist um 18 Uhr 55 grad sehr öde komm dochWindheartxDyesternight 16:55, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Daisy, Leo hat gesagt du möchtest nie wieder chatten. Ich weiß, dass du so denkst, aber das ist nicht dein Fehler! Du bist eine Heldin, schließlich hast du die Admins gewarnt! Wenn einer chatten darf, dann du! Im Gegensatz zu mir bist du echt supernett und gerecht.WindheartxDyesternight 13:07, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Daisy?!? Was ist los mit dir? Wieso willst du nie wieder in den Chat? Du hast doch nichts unrechtes getan! Wir mögen dich doch alle! ;( Was ist denn nur passiert? LG, deine Biene 08:14, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich schließe mich an :( Was ist los? Ich bin mir sicher, du hast nichts unrechtes getan :( GLG Wolfsmond 14:25, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich bins, Wind. Ich weiß ja nicht ob du dich damit auskennst, aber mein Kennwort funktioniert nicht mehr, obwohl ichs dauernd probiere, auch mit Groß- und Kleinschreibung. Gibts da nen Trick? Die Einstellung sagt beim Computer "Mittel" (Cookies). Ist das schlecht? Muss ich sie ein- oder ausschalten? Danke für deine Hilfe - das Problem ist dass ich keine e-Mail Adresse hab. Irgendwie muss ich die Admins davon überzeugen dass ich es bin... Ich versuchs bei Blade und Aki. Meine Vermutung ist ja, dass jemand anders mein Passwort geändert hat. War ja leider leicht zu erraten. Aber irgendwie krieg ich es schon hin. Ich glaub ich lass mir ne Frage stellen die nur ich beantworten kann oder so - wie im Film, aber wär jetzt wohl die einzige Lösung. Ich hoffe dein PC spackt nich wieder. Noch viel Spaß beim Erfindungs Wiki, ich vermute ja dass du grad da arbeitest. Ich seh mir das mal an. Jo? Was wolltest du gestern noch von mir? Noch da (22:51) ?StrangerInTheShadows 20:51, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Für mich für dich ;D Hier ist eine Katze mir :) Ist aber ohne Shodow, da ich es nicht kann. Hoffe es gefällt dir trozdem :) ein bild Ein Bildchen eine Mückenstich: Geißelstern 15:38, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Noch ein bild aber jetzt blaujunges(blaustern) noch ein bild hab den namen der katze vergessen Geißelstern 17:25, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 2 Bilder! Ich wusste nicht welche Katze ich nehmen sollte, also habe ich gleich beide genommen^^ Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir. Jacky Bitte^^ Schön das dir dei Bilder so gefallen^^. Das mit Lilapfote wusste ich nicht.Jacky 16:47, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier dein Bild ich haffe es gefällt dir. 18:32, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Für dich Hofe es gefällt dir lg deine 11:06, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ava Nachdem es gestern leider nicht mehr geklappt hat, das Bild hochzuladen, versuche ich es hier und jetzt erneut: Hi Daisy, ich habe eben ein BIld, welches ich vor einigen Monden mal gemacht habe, gefunden, und dachte, dass sich das gut als Profil-Ava machen würde. Hoffe, dass es dir gefällt ^^ LG . 16:07, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank Vieeeeeeelen Dank Daisy!!!! Das Bild ist soo super! *_____* Ich leibe es. GLG Jacky für Daisy Heey! Hoffe es gefällt dir ;DRenaklaue 13:16, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) BilD das ist algenmond aus meinem erfundenen clan für dich<3 ich hoffe,sie gefällt dir GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 15:23, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Info Hey, wollt nur sagen, dass der Chat spinnt 'Ley' A pictuire for you ♥ Das ist Daisynose a la Keksauge (in der Art von Keksauge) - 14:31, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ein bildchen dein hund ist fertig ich hoffe er gefält dir Loki love (Diskussion) 12:24, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke für die Siggi! <33333 12:01, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Chat? Wollen wir heute Abend wieder so einen Mist wie letztes mal als ich dabei war machen? Schade D: Hi Daisy! Sorry, das ich gestern einfach ausm Chat gegangen bin, aber in dem Moment kamen gerade meine Eltern... Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, LG, deine Siehe doch selbst Sehr toll oder nicht? xDD Spaß!Hier für dich:Ich nenn sie mal Pady^^ LG- 15:24, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Entsperren Hallo, tut mir leid wenn ich einen Regelbruch gemacht habe es war garantiert nicht beabsichtigt und ich wollte fragen ob du mich jetzt bitte, bitte entsperren kannst. Ich würde mich sehr freuen Deine Traumherz. --- DracheDoofenschmitz fies sein ist suuuuper (Diskussion) 17:56, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hi Mir fällt jetzt nichts besseres ein. |Sonnen sturm 1}} 12:36, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) hi nochmal ----> Signatur 13:00, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bild für Daisy :D Es ist mein zweiter Körpershding, hoffe er ist okay dafür :D Chat :( Ich kann heute nicht mehr in den Chat kommen, weil der iwie spinnt, deshalb wäre es nett es den anderen zu sagen. Machst du das? Vielleicht knn ich ja auch morgen nciht in den Chat : / Kommtdrauf an was es für ein Problem ist. GLG 18:26, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild :DD Hi Daisylein Da ich grad so happy bin und so vile Bilder mit Paint mach, bekommst du auch eins. 22:21, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Chatt Liebe Daisy ich finde das so was von unmöglich ,ich habe dir gesagt das ich es morgen beweisen werde das ich die nicht bin kapiert heute ist erst Mitwochh fals es dein de es nicht weißt ! Sweetpaw Frage Meine Freundin hat ein Problem. Sie hat sich angemeldet und sie kann nichts bearbeiten und kann nicht auf ihr Profil zugreifen. Es wäre nett wenn du uns helfen würdest. Lg Schneetropfen (Diskussion) 15:00, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sie weiß es nicht. Schneetropfen (Diskussion) 15:08, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja sie heißt Sternennacht.Schneetropfen (Diskussion) 15:13, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) An Admins Liebe Daisy, ich habe für alle Admins ein Bild gemalt. Ein goldener Stern an die Admins mit einen Beutejäger drauf. Darf ich das machen ?? Und kannst du mir sagen wer alles Admin ist ?? LG Krähensee (Krähe) Bild für Dich Hey Daisy, das ist schon lange überfällig! Ist für dich, ich taufe sie mal spontan Flügelschweif ;) <3 lg 17:27, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild Sieh mal hab ich AUSGEMALT :) LG Krähensee (Krähe) 20:58, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, Was muss ich beachten wenn ich Freunden ein Bild schenken möchte? Lg 12:16, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Arbeit Ich wollte dir für deine Arbeit im Wiki loben. Es ist super wie du dich darum kümmerst. Dafür hab ich dir ein TOTAL Dämliches Bild gemalt. LG Weichpelz 'Was man tut bestimmt das Leben !' 18:05, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) HM Ich finds irgendwie nicht so schön xDDD LG Weichpelz 'Was man tut bestimmt das Leben !' 18:39, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Chat Sry mein Chat spann eben. Deswegen konnt ich nicht in den Chat. LG Weichpelz 'Was man tut bestimmt das Leben !' 23:34, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke nochmal Hey Daisy! Ich wollte mich nochmal für die Sig bedanken, die du mir gemacht hast, deswegen dachte ich mir, dass ich dir deine Gänseblumnase mal. Gut, die Tigerung habe ich jetzt nicht so gut hingekriegt, aber ich hoffe, dir gefällt das Bild trotzdem. Ach eine Frage hätte ich noch, bei der Sig ist der Text mit der Urzeit und so dann immer fett geschrieben. Kann ich das irgendwie wegmachen? GLG [[User:Dämmerwald|''Dämmer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald|''Now or never]] 09:45, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin vllt. blöd Liebe Daisy, eben grad habe ich mir gesagt "Ich bin blöd" dann habe ich gedacht "Ich will aber nicht blöd sein" Dan habe ich es auf die Probe gestellt, ich habe mir gesagt "Wenn ich eine Katze für Daisy ausmalen kann, bin ich nicht blöd" Ich habs auch geschafft aber ich finde ein Erfolg war das nicht. Die Katze sieht nämlich dämlich aus xDD LG Weichpelz 'Was man tut bestimmt das Leben !' 22:49, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hallo, Wie viele Bearbeitung muss man haben um Chat Moderator zu werden? LG 14:58, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Komme und Gehen Liebe Daisy Vor kurzem hab ich aufgeschnappt, dass du nicht mehr kommen möchtest. Jedenfalls kann ich sagen, dass ich das gut verstehe und dein Schritt hat mch letztendlich von dem überzeugt, über das ich über viele Monate hinweg nachgedacht habe, nämlich mich von Wikia zu distanzieren, da ich mich sehr gedrängt und gezwungen fühle und nicht mehr glücklich bin. ich hoffe du verstehst das und wir bleiben trotzdem Freunde, auch wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen werden. Für immer, Wolf Ich gehe dann auch mal hier weg Hallo Daisy *heul* Ich wollte dir sagen das ich dich unendlich lieb habe aber leider gehe D: Das Problem ist ich fühle mich so unwohl als ob mich alle anstarren.Alle hassen mich und Star mich am meisten ._. Seit der Sache ... kann ich nicht mehr Sry .- 14:29, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Chat Ich hoffe du liest das gleich, es ist dringend: Schau bitte im Chat pn! 13:29, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hoffe, ich gehe dir damit nicht auf die Nerven... ...wenn ich dich frage, ob du mir nen anderen Spruch in die Sig machen könntest. Ich will dir damit nich zu viel Zeit nehmen... Trotzdem wäre es schön, wenn du es machen könntest. Ich will dir nichts aufzwingen, aber ich wäre froh drüber :) Außerdem hätte ich dann gerne einen Farbverlauf im Spruch, wenns geht. Hier die Daten, hoffe es macht dir nichts aus: Farbverlauf: Von Silber nach Gold Spruch: Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero Danke im Vorraus, falls du es für mich erledigst. Ganz liebe Grüße, deine [[User:Dämmerwald|''Dämmer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald|''Now or never]] 12:33, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Erst fragen und dann machts ein anderer :D Naja, hattest du immerhin was zu lesen :D Ich hoff, es ist ok und außerdme erspar ich dir Arbeit. Sry dann nochmal für den Beitrag auf deiner Disku, aber Sprenkelfeuer wird es für mich machen ^^ LG [[User:Dämmerwald|''Dämmer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald|''Now or never]] 16:59, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Auftritte Hey Daisy, Ich finds nett, dass du mir mit den Vorlagen hilfst, aber es wäre besser gewesen wenn du dich vorher mit mir abgesprochen hättest. Momentan baust du da nämlich einige Fehler ein, deshalb bitte ich dich, das Einfügen mir und Aki zu überlassen, da wir uns da abgesprochen haben. LG 20:12, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!!! <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Viel Spaß ♥♥♥ GLG 11:23, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Daisy! Und alles Gute :) LG Weichpelz 'Nothing should you butt alive :)' 22:24, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hy Daisy vermiss dich echt im chat liegt an mir komme irgendwie nur noch selten on. Frohe Weihnachten hoffenglich hast du schöne geschenke bekommen. bis Bald GLG 18:30, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wind's missin' you Hey, kommst du nicht mehr in den Chat? :-( Finde ich schade! Komm wieder! MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 20:16, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Schade ... hoffe, du schaffst es mal, wenn du sturmfrei hast! StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 10:52, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Früh im Chat Aju Daisy, du hast mir doch gesagt das du immer früh im Chat bist. Ich kann aber nicht mehr lesen wann das war. Und kannst du mal Mittags/Nachtmittags in den Chat kommen? Grüße 15:52, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie Hallo Daisy, nächste mal lässt du bitte mich die Arbeit allein machen oder änderst die Kategorie gleich mit um. Das erspart nämlich unnötigen Arbeitsaufwand und Versionen. LG 15:31, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Howrse Hi Daisy ^^ Kannsu mir die 2 Stein der Weisen reservieren? pls und thx 19:30, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) waca-rpg: seite für sonnenclan Hi Daisy, Blade hat mir erlaubt, dass ich eine Seite für den SonnenClan machen darf. Als ich damit fertig war, war sie nicht so, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe. Ich wollte, dass sie genauso aussieht wie die vom NebelClan. Kannst du mir dabei helfen? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 17:04, 10.5.2013 Nicht nur die Hierachie. Ich möchte, das er mit in die Kategorie-Auswahl kommt. Kriegst du das hin? Danke im vorraus Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 19:30, 10.5.2013 Ich hätte gerne die selben Kategorien wie die anderen Clans, bitte, wenn das geht. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 21:48, 10.5.2013 Sieht super aus, Danke. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 09:44, 11.5.2013 Kannst du mir noch eine gefallen tun? Damit ich die Katzen, die im SonnenClan sind makieren kann, hab ich grade eine Kategorie-Seite erstellt (hab einfach die andere Seite kopiert und in der Bearbeitungsseite eingefügt). Jetzt möchte ich dich bitten, die andere Seite (nicht die Kategorie-Seite) zu löschen. Glaub jetzt nicht, deine Arbeit wäre umsonst, sie wurde bloß kopiert. Ich bedanke mich noch mal bei dir und wüsste gerne, wie du das gemacht hast. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 10:03, 11.5.2013 Howrse Hey Dais! Kannst du pls das reservierte Pferd kaufen und mir 2x 'Zeus Blitz' reservieren? :3 13:39, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) HOWRSE Kauf pls das Pferd ich brauch den Pass D: 15:33, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re: Macken Hi, Daisy, Erst mal meinen Glückwunsch, dass du dir ALLES durchgelesen hast :D Dann wundert mich das ehrlich gesagt irgendwie, weil ich immer dachte, dass wir voll verschieden sind xD aber ich find's geil, dass wir doch Gemeinsamkeiten haben <3 Liebste Grüße ~ 08:37, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hehe, ja, das dachte ich ^^ und bei mir war das mit dem zu ähnlich das Problem bei Ley und mir, aber wenn man immer zueinander findet, kann mal auch mal streiten :3 Liebste Grüße ~ 09:35, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) P.S. Danke für's Benutzen meiner Base <3 O man, daisy v.v Hallu Daisy :( Ich hab grad den Text auf deinem Profil gesehen c.c Man... ich kann verstehen, was du fühlst... Also wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich kenn das Gefühl, wenn man etwas loslassen will, aber nicht kann. Daisy, du warst die erste mit der ich bei Wikia überhaupt gechattet habe, du hattest aus meiner Sicht immer Spaß und dass es dich jetzt so zereißt ist wirklic schlimm v.v Mir fallen gar keine richtigen Worte ein, um zu beschreiben, was ich aussage willl. Q_Q Ich hoffe einfach, dass ich mit dir im Chat noch mal darüber sprechen kann D: LG - 00:11, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) v.v Ich hab mir grad nochmal den Text auf deinem Profil durchgelesen...ich habe ihn schonmal gelesen, und irgendwie kann ich mir vorstellen wie du dich fühlst , ich hatte es zwar selbst noch nicht, zumindest in diesem Bezug nicht, aber ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, etwas loslassen zu wollen ohne das man es kann... Vllt hilft es dir mal eine auszeit zu nehmen, mal ein paar Tage oder Wochen nicht zu kommen, vllt geht es dir danach besser, was ich aber nicht wirklich glaube v.v Du wirktest im Chat immer so als hätte es dir Spaß gemacht, aber irgendwann kurz bevor du den Text auch geschrieben hast, wirktest du irgendwie nicht mehr so glücklich, man hat es kaum bemerkt, aber irgendwas war anders als vorher ... Ich hoffe, dass es dir nun besser geht ♥ 22:23, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Howrse Hi daisy kannsu pls das reservierte pferd kaufen? :3 14:12, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Wolkensterns Reise Hallo Daisy, da du Wolkensterns Reise zu besitzen scheinst, möchte ich dich bitten auch die Hierarchie hier zu veröffentlichen. Du musst dir nicht die Arbeit machen es zu formatieren, dies können auch andere erledigen. LG 10:01, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ich danke dir vielmals, Daisy <3 - 12:51, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Clear Sky Hey DaisyDais<33333 Ich habe eine Frage an dich. Und zwar hast du ja Wolkensterns Reise. Kannst du mir sagen wie sie Clear Sky übersetzt haben? HDL 19:04, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bild :3 Hey Blume ich hab hier ein Bild für dich :3 Ich fidne dich irgendwie voll nett und freundlich :D thumb Deine:[[User:HollyMoon|''Ho''l'l''''y'M'o''''o'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'~The Light of Hope~]] :DD Soo ich weiß zwar das du gestern gesagt hast du magst es nicht wenn man dir gratuliert, aber ich muss dir trotzdem alles alles gute wünschen und ich hoffe du hattest einen tollen Tag :) Hier, ist zwar nichts großes oder besonderes, aber naja besser als garnichts :) Vllt gefällts dir ja trotzdem :D lg 17:56, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC)left Silvester :) Hey, Wollte dir noch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen :D ich hoffe du feierst schön und kommst gut rein :D thumb|leftlg 19:50, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) (: Hey ♥ Ich finds schade, dass man sich nicht mehr so oft im Chat sieht :/ Ich wollt eig nur wissen wie es dir so geht? :) lg <33 17:38, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hallou *A* Hey Daisy *erstma richtig fest super knuddel* Ich, Fire, Fefe, usw ;) wollen dich mal wieder im Chat sehn (vorallem ich ;A;) und halt, wir wollen mal dass du wieder kommst, hoffe wir sehn uns mal wiederr ja ;) <333333 Anderer Chat Hey Daisy<3 Ich versuche nicht mehr sooft in den Chat hier zukommen, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass es Wirbelsturm nicht mehr gibt. Würde mich freuen, wenn du ins teamfantasy kommst :3 Nee, mit der Siggi eig keine Absicht :s Muss ich mir nachher mal angucken. Und ja wäre gut, wenn jetzt :D Und grüß die anderen im Chat. LG S''t'o''''r'm'y''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 10:06, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Antwort Hey Daisy, hab deine Nachricht iwie erst jetzt bekommen:/ Ich bin jetzt on, also sag bescheid :'D okay... doch noch kurz essen, aber ich bin gleich wieder da. bis später vllt ''S't'o''''r'm'y''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 18:02, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Bin jetzt drüben. Essen erst gleich - bis gleich <3 ''S't'o''''r'm'y''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 18:05, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Streifen Ich wollte dich mal fragen, ob du weißt wie man Streifen bei Katzen macht? Ich versteh einfach nicht wie ihr alle das so macht :D Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 15:42, 5. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Noch mal zum Thema Ich verwende das Programm Gimp 2.6 Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 15:49, 5. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Sreifen Ich wollte fragen wie man Streifen macht? Ich habe Gimp 2.6 Braucht man dazu eine Speziele Technik? Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 18:36, 5. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :D Ich kapier das nicht :D http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Heidebeere/Sig 07:33, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Probier ich mal... Hier, probier ich mal aus... 07:41, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Mischkatzee! :DD Jaa also wie du im Titel gelesen hast, ist deine legendäre *hust* Mischkatze daa :'D Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir, was thumb|398pxich aber bezweifle x3 18:48, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hummelstreif Hey Daisy :D Also ich bin fertig und hab meinen Teil auf der Seite eingefügt, schau am besten noch mal drüber wenn du deins einfügst^^ Liebe Grüße, 15:05, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Runde Ecken ^^ Mein Chat hält es mal wieder für witzig, mich zu verarschen; alle PNs, die ich dir schreib, gehen an Zilli ._. deshalb schreib ich dir einfach hierhin^^ Das hier is der Code von meiner Box, mit runden Ecken: Sieht dann so aus: Liebe Grüße, 17:19, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) thumb Gimp Bild Heysen. Hier ist das Endergebnis. Sag mal, was man verbessern könnte und sowas. :D Nochmal viiiielen Dank für deine Hilfe! <3333 Gruß, 14:44, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Foxleap Hey Dais :) Bin mit meinem Teil von Fuchssprung fertig, wie weit bist du so?^^ Soll ichs nachher schon hochladen oder noch warten? Liebe Grüße, 01:44, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Bildchen Hayyy hier ist das Bildchen :D Hoffe es gefällt dir :D thumb[[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥Ich wüscht' ich könnte so herzlos wie du sein ~Herzchen...♥'']] 19:40, 5. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Nachricht? Ich hab gehört, ich soll dich anschreiben? Hier? ^^ Warum? FF Hallo BN ich hab grade das nächste Kapitel meiner FF fertig gestellt: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5475d45200036cba9ffd80e/1/Borne-to-Save Hoffe es gefällt dir :) <3 19:26, 7. Dez. 2014 (UTC) thumb|400px HMS Thunderbolt Hey. Hier (nach so langer Zeit, dafür entschuldige ich mich hiermit nochmal :o) das gewünschte U-Boot, die HMS Thunderbolt. Hoffe, es gefällt dir, und dass ich alles richtig gemacht hab. Gruß, 14:19, 30. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Na :) ich weiß es kommt seeeehr sehhhr spät... aber danke für deine lieben wünsche und ich bin solz auf dich, dass du deine geburtstagsphobie überwunden hast ;) 20:57, 6. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Re:Mathe Hey Daisy, Vielen vielen dank erst mal für deine mühe! Das ist echt total lieb von dir und hat mir auch schon mal weiter geholfen. :) Ich glaube sogar, dass ich es jetzt soweit verstanden habe, wir haben am Montag wieder Mathe und dann seh ich ja, ob ichs auch wirklich kann, die Arbeit ist am Freitag, falls noch irgendwas ist, frage ich dich, danke noch mal. :) Lg 21:12, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Bestätigung~Wiki Teams Hallo Gänseblumnase, ich komme mit tollen Nachichten. Du bist nun offiziell ein Mitglied in unserem Clan und hilfst uns nun das Wiki weiter zu verbessern und dafür sind wir dir sehr dankbar. Wenn du weiterhin so begeistert bist, und weiterhin so toll hilfst, wirst du vllt bald sogar einen Rang aufsteigen, also let's go es gibt immer was zu tun. Wenn du nicht genau weißt was du machen möchtest, schau doch einfach mal auf der Team seite unter "Hilfen" dort stehen mehrere Links für Aufgaben. Ich wünsche dir weiterhin viel Spaß. Lieben Gruß, 19:48, 6. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Hallöchen :D Hey Dais, ja, ich war die letzten Tage nicht da, weil ich ein Kinderzeltlager betreut habe und weder Zeit noch Internet hatte (dafür aber ganz viel Spaß trotz Regen und Gewitter xD). Jetzt bin ich aber wieder mehr da, hab jetzt auch endlich Ferien^^ Mir geht's soweit ganz gut, und dir? Klar hab ich Lust, mal wieder einen Artikel mit dir auszuarbeiten, wie wäre es mit Braunstern? Mal kein DonnerClan-Krieger und sehr lückenhaft, da fehlt sogar noch einiges aus Staffel 1. Liebe Grüße, 10:38, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Jaa, mit so 1. bis 5.Klässlern, total süß *~* wir hatten sogar eine Hüpfburg :3 Ich hab alles außer Staffel 1, BotC, CotC, SotC und YS. Wie wäre es wenn ich Staffel 4, BP, BS und die Short Adventures mache und du Staffel 1, YS und die Field Guides, die du hast, machst? Staffel 2 können wir dann ja noch irgendwie aufteilen oder der, der zuerst fertig ist, macht die^^ LG, 11:19, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Weitermachen Hey Dais, ich mach jetzt einfach mal weiter, auch wenn du gerade nicht da bist, ist doch okay, oder? Wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt gleichzeitig bearbeiten, sonst müssen wir ja immer warten bis wir beide Zeit haben, finde ich^^ Sry, dass ich gestern Nacht nicht mehr geantwortet hab, ich habe die Nachricht heute morgen erst gesehen und da brauchte ich dann auch nicht mehr gute Nacht sagen :3 Liebe Grüße, 12:51, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Ich denke, ich mach noch ein bisschen, aber dir eine gute Nacht und schlaf gut! <3 (Der Schatten hat übrigens nichts zu sagen, ich musste nur mal eben was ausprobieren :P) Lg, 22:27, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hi Dais ^-^ Also ich würde sagen, wir sind fertig :3 (keine Ahnung, warum ich dir das erzähl, das siehst du wahrscheinlich eh selber... ich kümmer mich dann mal weiter um Braunstern, bis heute Abend im Chat, falls du da bist <3) Liebe Grüße, 09:33, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Reden Hay, du wolltest ja vorhin nochmal mit mir sprechen. War zu dem Zeitpunkt aber afk, und eben als ich nochmal kam, hab ich dich knapp verpasst. Also falls du Heute Abend nochmal kommen solltest, werde ich höchstwarscheinlich da sein. Ausser du magst auch hier auf der Discu mit mir reden, dann können wir das auch machen. Lieben Gruß, 18:30, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Bild ._. right Heey Daisy :) ich hatte Lust ein paar ausgefallene CA's zu machen und ich habe die Beschreibung von deiner Moospfote im Erf-Wiki gesehen.. und jaa weil ich sie total cool fand, hab ich sie gemalt und will sie dir jetzt schenken :DD Hoffe sie gefällt dir und dass man erkennt, dass das im Hintergrund ein Wald sein soll^^ gaanz liebe Grüße von der CA-Front ~ 15:41, 12. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :3 : Huhu :) *wink* schön dass sie dir gefällt, das freut mich ^.^ wie gesagt, fand ich ihre Beschreibung so cool, deshalb die Entscheidung für sie (und weil du Gänseblumanse schon so oft bekommen hast :PP) und bei der Augenfarbe war ich einfach verwirrt, weil auf dem CA sind sie blau und in der Beschreibung grünlich also hab ich einfach die Mitte genommen xD und jaa den Zuwachs bräuchten wir.. :'D Leider kann man da nicht so wirklich was machen :/ LG ~ 16:55, 13. Aug. 2015 (UTC) : Ja mit dem Zuwachs hast du wohl recht, leider sind auch viele von den "alten" Hasen nicht mehr so aktiv, was ich verstehen kann ich war ja auch eine ganze Weile lang nicht dabei, aber es ist wie gesagt sehr schade :/ Und es wäre echt super wenn du ein paar fürs CA animieren könntest :) Leider kenn ich niemanden der sich dafür interessiert und da irgendwie mitmischen könnte, sonst würde ich es auch versuchen :(( LG ~ 10:48, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Missverständnis Hi! ich wollte mich nur bei dir Entschuldigen wegen der ganze Sache mit Path of Stars Sache. Es ist aber wirklich wahr das Buch konnte auch schon einige haben es geschafft das Sample zu ende zu lesen und haben dann auch alle Leute damit vollgespoilert. Dieses Sample war also quasi glaube ich nur für 24 Stunden zum Lesen verfügbar war und das Buch auch erst ab denn 1. September zum kauf verfügbar ist. Also ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen wenn du etwas falsch verstanden warum ich so schnell off musste, war ein zufall da mein Vater immer wirklich zu jedem falschen Zeitpunkt kommt und dann wieder denn Pc braucht. Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 20:47, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hay Hab noch nichts mitbekommen (Was im chat passiert is) immer wenn ich komme, is niemand da :c Komme auch eher unregelmäßig, also vllt sieht man sich mal zufällig :/ sonst falls du whatsapp hast, können wir ja mal nummern austauschen Lg deine Mais 13:41, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Update :D Hayu, hab jz doch wieder meinen alten Laptop und bin erstmal wieder etwas da :3 Hoffe das ich bald einen neuen bekomme oder so xD Weil diese mini Tastatur nervt echt :3 Naja bist du heute Abend im Chat? Lieben gruß, Mais <33 14:14, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Animal Crossing Wikia Hey, du bist ja in dem einem Animal-Crossing Wikia Admin, da wollte Melinda gerne mit dir drüber reden. Flammpfote Profil Disku 21:05, 16. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey Daisy :3 Also wegen Morgen, ich bin so gegen 10 kurzzeitig im Chat, wenn du willst können wir dann kurz schreiben, ansonsten kannst du mir oder Cyanide3 bzgl. einer Zeit direkt auf die Disk schreiben. :) Viel Erfolg! LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 23:30, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: CA Hey Daisy, Yay du willst wieder CA machen :D Dann bekommen Topas und Rose mal wieder etwas Konkurrenz xD Zu deinen Fragen: *Leafpool: Ja, die Alternativen Versionen von ihr müssten genau die gleichen, wie ihre "normalen" Versionen sein, nur halt grau (oder wie auch immer sie sonst beschreiben wird) eingefärbt. Farnpelz wird zB auch oft als rotbraun oder hellbraun aber nicht als getigert beschrieben, dennoch bleibt die Tigerung von seiner Originalversion dran - einfach weil das Tigerung nur das Fellmuster genauer beschreibt. Würde Leafpool in der Theorie als einfarbig/solide grau beschrieben werden, dann müsste sie nicht getigert sein, aber so wie es jetzt ist: ja, Tigerung und weiße Pfoten/Brust bleiben dran ^^ Zu der Farbgebung: Nein, für ihre normale Version musst du dich nicht an dem ovalen Bild orientieren - das Bild bekommt beim CA ne extra Version die ich als "schwarz gestreift" betitelt hab ^^ *Tawnyspots: Ja, das räudige Fell braucht er nur als Ältester, dort aber auch bei beiden Versionen (also Beltz- und Originalversion) *Specklepaw: Unter getüpfelt würde ich jetzt auch eine Katze mit Sprenkeln und/oder Tupfen verstehen, die Antwort lautet also auch hier: ja xD *Reedshine: Tiefrot und dunkelrot sind nicht dasselbe. Du liegst schon richtig damit, dass tiefrot ein intensiveres rot meint - vllt. jetzt nicht ganz SO intensiv, wie du sie damals gemacht hast, aber definitiv kein dunkelrot ^^ Edit: Danke für den Hinweis bei Frogtail xD 21:04, 20. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hallo und so :3 Hey Dais, ich wollte einfach mal wieder Hallo sagen, nachdem wir ewig nichts voneinander gehört haben, und mal fragen wie es dir geht? Wie ist es dir so ergangen und was machst du zur Zeit so? Und frohe Weihnachten wollte ich dir auch noch wünschen, ich hoffe, du kannst die Feiertage schön verbringen :) Ganz liebe Grüße, 23:09, 24. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Ach, DaisDais :) Hallihallo, Ich weiß, es ist ewig her... Ich weiß leider nicht, ob du diese Nachricht je erhalten wirst, aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass sie dich erreichen wird, irgendwann und wo immer du auch sein magst <3 Es gibt soo viel, dass ich dir erzählen muss, was alles in der Zeit passiert ist, während ich hier leider inaktiv war... Aber wie geht es dir eigentlich? Was machst du jetzt so, wohin hat dich dein Leben geführt? Ich bin jetzt seit einer Weile wieder regelmäßig im Wiki und hoffe, das weiterhin aufrechterhalten zu können. Hier hat sich scheinbar vieles getan während meiner Abwesenheit... Ich meine, alleine schon, die ganzen Bücher, die in der Zeit veröffentlicht und bekannt gegeben wurden O.o es ist schade, dass auch der Chat nicht mehr das ist, was er mal war, auch wenn er aktuell wieder etwas aufzuleben scheint. Leider fehlen viele unserer alten Freunde, aber das für mich Schmerzlichste ist, dass du nicht mehr da bist. Ich erinnere mich gerne daran zurück, wie wir uns zum ersten Mal im Chat getroffen haben. Du hattest damals noch die Weltkugel als Profilbild ^^ Es ist echt verrückt, wenn man bedenkt, dass du schon einen Monat nach mir dazugestoßen bist. Mir kam es immer so vor, als wäre ich schon ein halbes Jahr dabei gewesen, als wir uns getroffen haben. Andererseits kommt es mir so vor, als wäre Tiger vor mir da gewesen und nicht ein paar Tage nach mir beigetreten... Verrückte Welt :D jedenfalls denke ich dann auch immer daran zurück, wie schnell du dich in die ganzen Quellcode-Sachen eingefunden hast und wie versiert du darin immer warst im Vergleich zu mir. Und wie hilfsbereit du zu allen warst, trotz allem immer zuvorkommend. Die guten alten Zeiten einfach, verstehst du, was ich meine? Es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher, und diese Zeit vermisse ich sehr. Mir fällt jetzt nichts mehr ein, was ich noch schreiben könnte, außer dass du mir fehlst und dass ich hoffe, dass sich unsere Wege nochmal irgendwann kreuzen und wir einander alles erzählen können :) <3 Allerliebste Grüße und eine dicke Umarmung <3 15:42, 27. Feb. 2018 (UTC) P.S. Wenn mir doch noch was einfallen sollte, schreib ich es einfach hier drunter :D Hallöchen Hallo Daisy, es ist so schön von dir zu hören, vor allem dass es dir gut geht. Natürlich verstehe ich, dass sich deine Prioritäten verändert haben, wie meine. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg im Studium. Aber ich freue mich sehr, dass dir das Wiki immer noch am Herzen liegt und du mal wieder vorbeischaust oder etwas machen willst. Auch verstehe ich, dass du aus den Titeln zurücktreten willst, wenn du diese ja nicht mehr ausfüllen kannst. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns irgendwann wieder im Chat. Muss ja nicht heute sein aber vielleicht mal am Wochenende. LG 16:49, 13. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Re (psst, hab den Seitenschutz jetzt kurz zurückgestellt, dann kannst du das noch schnell hinzufügen ^^ 18:51, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC)) RE: Bearbeitungskonflikte Hey Daisy, danke für die Info, das schau ich mir dann wohl nochmal an, falls ich heute noch ans obere Ende der Disk-Seite komme und dann noch Zeit habe :'D GLG 19:47, 5. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Firefox Version Liebe Daisy Ich habe die neuste Firefox Version. Ich sehe Sleek Fur nur auf dem Handy. Auf dem Laptop und auf dem Tablet sehe ich sein CA auch nicht. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag und hoffe, bald (weitere) CAs von dir auf der Disku anzutreffen. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 17:06, 3. Aug. 2018 (UTC) RE: Firefox Danke fürs mitteilen. Ich denke auch, dass es damit zusammen hing. Ich kann ihn auch sehen, daher alles gut. Ich hoffe es kühlt bald ab und du bekommst mal wieder Motivation dazu. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 10:25, 5. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Augen Distel CA Hi Daisy Ich habe in deiner Bewertung gelesen, dass ich gegen oben noch ein dünkleres Blau nehmen solle, aber bei einer obigen Bewertung hat mir LeLeo schon geraten, dass ich ein helleres Blau nehmen soll, da Distel ja kalte Augen hat. Rußfarn (Diskussion) 18:04, 25. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Distel Vielen Dank für den hilfreichen Imput, habe dich beim ersten mal wohl falsch verstanden :) Rußfarn (Diskussion) 10:40, 26. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday Ich erzähle dir eine Geschichte. Es war einmal eine hübsche Katze namens Gänseblumnase. Sie wird heute 20 Monde alt, was etwas Besonderes für den BlumenClan ist. Gänseblumnase feierte zwar schon viele Geburtstage aber auf diesen freut sie sich besonders weil alle ihre Freunde da sind. Und am meisten freut sie sich auf Geschenke. Jeder sollte eines mitbringen. Ob Groß oder klein, dick oder dünn, Hauptsache sie hat eines. Und pünktlich als die gelbe Scheibe am oberen See war, wurde sie von allen geweckt. Die Katzen Tautropfen kam auf sie zu und gratulierte ihr. Sie überreicht Gänseblumnase eine große fette Maus. Als sie noch etwas müde aus ihren Bau geht trifft sie auf weitere Freunde. Sternenkraft schenkt ihr einen leuchtenden Stein der sie immer schützen wird, Leopardenschweif hat ein schönes Stück Moos entdeckt für sie. Akipelz bringt ihr einen neuen Kampfzug bei, den sie extra so lange geübt hat, die kleine Kätzin Mewpuff überreicht ihr etwas schüchtern den schönsten Stock den sie finden konnte, die mysteriöse Katze die schon 99 Monde alt ist erzählt Gänseblumnase einige Ratschläge fürs Leben und auch Silberflug und Mondscheint (die ehemalige Stammeskatze) geben ihr etwas, einen schönen Fisch. Nur einer gibt ihr nichts und zwar der arme Toapfote. Er ist noch sehr jung und schaut Gänseblumnase traurig an: „Es tut mir leid aber ich habe nichts für dich. Die anderen haben mehr Talent als ich und deinen Geburtstag habe ich auch komplett vergessen.“ Mitleidig schaut sie den Schüler an. Er hat so viel Potenzial, aber es nie komplett gezeigt. Sein Mentor Borokralle hatte zwar schon immer gesagt er hat Potenzial nur nie da benutzt wo sich alle befinden. Toapfote schaut Gänseblumnase ins Gesicht: „Ich wollte dir den Tag nicht versauen, ich kann die nur sagen das ich dir einen schönen Geburtstag wünsche, du weitere 20 Monde glücklich und gesund bleibst und einen schönen Tag hast.“ Diese Geschichte sagt hoffentlich alles. Also alles Gute zum Geburtstag mögest du glücklich und gesund Leben und möge dir nie was Böses geschehen. Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 23:08, 7. Dez. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Hoch sollst du leben Servus Daisy, ich wünsche dir zu deinem Geburtstag alles alles Gute! Hoffentlich kannst du einen stressfreien Tag verleben. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal. Ansonsten auch eine schöne Adventszeit, frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 08:53, 8. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Let your heart be light. From now on, Our troubles will be out of sight. Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Keep the yule tide gay. From now on, Our troubles will be miles away. Here we are as in olden days, Happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us Gather near to us once more. Through the years We all will be together, If the fates allow Hang a shining star upon the highest bough. And have yourself a merry little Christmas now. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich dir dieses Jahr besonders erholsame Feiertage, da die letzten Wochen sehr stressig für dich waren. Nimm dir also an diesen drei Tagen mal die Zeit und genieße das Nichtstun mit deinen Liebsten, du hast es dir redlich verdient. Apropos verdient: Ich hoffe, dein Geburtstagsgeschenk hält dich auch über Weihnachten glücklich, denn ich hatte leider weder die Zeit noch eine richtige Idee, um dir etwas für Weihnachten zu malen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich bis vor ein paar Tagen noch sozusagen in meinem Bett gelebt hab, weil ich erkältet war. Außerdem hoffe ich für für dein persönliches Glück, dass es über die Feiertage bei dir auch einmal Nudeln gibt, bei uns tatsächlich nicht (außer vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht Extrawurst-Spätzle für meine große Schwester, aber das ist ein Kapitel für sich), allerdings sind unsere Alternativen dennoch sehr lecker. So langsam gehen mir die Themen aus, ich bin schließlich kein Profi für gesellschaftliche Konventionen. Kleiner Scherz ^^, aber ich war nie ein Mensch der großen Worte :/. Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten! <3 :) Allerliebste Grüße, ~ 10:01, 23. Dez. 2018 (UTC) P.S. Du schuldest mir übrigens noch eine Erklärung, wie du vom Beobachten der Sterne nach Hause gekommen bist, ohne aufzuwachen :p. P.P.S. Sometimes when I feel bad And things look blue, I wish a pal I had, say one like you Someone within my heart to build a throne. Someone who'd never part, to call my own. If you were the only girl in the world And I were the only boy, Nothing else would matter in the world today, We could go on loving in the same old way. I would say such wonderful things to you, There would be such wonderful things to do, If you were the only girl in the world And I were the only boy. Haha, genau das war der Plan >:3. Als ich Downton Abbey das erste Mal gesehen habe, war es Frühjahr 2015, das war so um den Dreh zur Prüfungszeit xD. Weihnachten ist bei uns nicht mehr so traditionsbehaftet wie früher, damals gab es immer Bratwürstchen mit Kartoffelbrei und der Fernseher blieb bis auf Kevin - Allein zu Haus aus, ebenso wie sämtliche andere elektronischen Gerätschaften, aber wie das halt immer so ist: Irgendwann wird man mancher Dinge überdrüssig (in meinem Falle waren es besonders die Bratwürstchen) und so ist heutzutage eine der wenigen Traditionen an Weihnachten, dass der Baum erst am 23. ins Haus kommt und am 24. geschmückt wird. Letzteres ist bei uns in der Familie auch eine sehr lange Geschichte, aber es macht immer Spaß, an die alten Tage zu denken ^^. Ich denke, Freundschaft ist eines der schönsten Geschenke, die man zu dieser Zeit machen kann und ich hoffe doch, wir haben reichlich davon :D. *re* Weißt du, in einer Familie mit 5 Leuten, von denen 4 auch noch mehr oder weniger erwachsen sind (meine kleine Schwester ist ja noch nicht im Club der alten Schachteln), ist es echt schwer einen Tag zu finden, an dem einem nicht irgendwer auf den Keks geht xD Zum Abschluss wünsche ich dir noch gute Besserung <3. Im Angesicht der Feiertage bin ich zwar froh, vorher krank gewesen zu sein, aber ein Winter ohne Erkältung mit entzündeten Mandeln wäre auch mal wieder schön (früher war ich tatsächlich eher im Sommer krank als im Winter xD) s: mal sehen, was sich da im neuen Jahr tut. Allerliebste Grüße ~ 21:57, 24. Dez. 2018 (UTC) P.S. Dieser Abschnitt hier sieht bei mir in der Code-Ansicht jetzt voll bunt aus xD. P.P.S Ich entschuldige mich direkt für etwaige Tippfehler, ich sitze am PC, weil ich den Laptop schon vor Stunden ausgemacht habe, der PC aber noch an war und der hat ne mechanische Tastatur, das bin ich einfach weniger gewohnt ^^. Guten Rutsch! Should old acquaintance be forgot And never brought to mind? Should old acquaintance be forgot And auld lang syne? For auld lang syne, my dear, For auld lang syne, We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet, For auld lang syne. (And surely you will buy your cup And surely I'll buy mine And well tak' a cup o' kindness yet, For auld lang syne. We two have run around the slopes And picked the daisies fine; We've wandered many weary foot Since auld lang syne. For auld lang syne, my dear, For auld lang syne, We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet, For auld lang syne. We two have paddled in the stream, From morning sun till night; But the seas between us broad have roared, From auld lang syne.) For auld lang syne, my dear, For auld lang syne, We'll take a cup o' kindness yet, For auld lang syne. (We'll take a cup o' kindness yet, For auld langs syne.) Und da ist auch schon wieder eine Woche rum und wir haben Silvester. Die letzten 10 Monate sind ganz schön schnell vergangen, was? Zum Einklang für diese Nachricht habe ich mir noch einmal die durchgelesen, die ich dir Ende Februar geschrieben habe. Auf der einen Seite komme ich mir ein wenig dumm vor, wenn ich bedenke, dass ich hier 4 Wochen umhergegeistert bin, ohne dich zu kontaktieren. Andererseits hatte ich auch ein bisschen Angst, so dood sich das jetzt auch anhört. Angst, dass du die Nachricht niemals lesen würdest. Angst, dass du enttäuscht von mir wärst oder gar sauer auf mich. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich es getan habe. Allein unser Wieder"sehen" hat dieses Jahr schön gemacht und mich durch den furchtbaren Sommer gebracht. Ich möchte dir hiermit nochmal für alles danken, was du für mich getan hast, sei es mich bei den Character Arts zu beraten oder mich von der Schwelle des Wikis zurückzuholen. Danke <3 Aber genug von diesem Jahr. Ich wünsche dir einen guten Rutsch und ein frohes neues Jahr! In diesem Jahr hoffe ich, dass du möglichst viel unternimmst, das dir Spaß macht und dich guter Gesundheit erfreust. Ich wünsche dir weiterhin viel Erfolg im Studium und gute Freunde, mit denen du dieses bestreitest. Außerdem wünsche ich mir für dich, dass du so bleibst, wie du bist, denn du bist der glatte Wahnsinn, glaub mir. Im Allgemeinen erhoffe ich mir für dieses Jahr besseres Wetter. Das heißt viel weniger Hitze und mehr Regen im Sommer, mehr Kälte und Schnee im Winter (weiße Weihnachten wären ja mal toll) und längere Ausgleichsphasen dazwischen, also schönerer Frühling und bunterer Herbst, aber daraus wird wohl kaum etwas. Naja, man kann es ja versuchen. Zum Abschluss möchte ich mich noch entschuldigen, dass ich dir das so früh schicke, (wobei die Weihnachtsnachricht ja schlimmer war), aber ich bin heute komplett mit Wäsche waschen, Koffer packen und Brownies backen beschäftigt und da der Laptop mit in den Urlaub kommt, muss ich davon auch alles zusammenpacken, daher wird man mich heute und morgen fast den ganzen Tag nur über Skype am Handy erreichen können. Nachrichten auf meiner Disku lese ich natürlich auch übers Handy, aber ich möchte es nicht benutzen, um darauf zu antworten, du weißt ja, wie das ist. Noch einmal danke für alles, guten Rutsch und ein frohes neues Jahr, du verrückte Banane! *hust* <3 *knuddel* Allerliebste Grüße, ~ 15:41, 31. Dez. 2018 (UTC)